1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for changing gear in an electric vehicle in which a stepped transmission having a park range, a neutral range and a travel range as selectable range positions is provided in a drivetrain extending from an electric motor to drive wheels.
2. Background Information
There are known in the prior art devices that facilitate selecting the start-off gear in an electric automobile where, when it is impossible to manually shift to a start-off gear due to the gear teeth colliding, etc., an electric motor is momentarily driven, the colliding, etc. of the gear teeth is eliminated, and shifting can be performed (e.g., refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 6-245329).